Desire
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: Harry doesn't know how to help his mother, who is still depressed even a year after James left her for a younger woman. It is to his utter surprise that Lily takes matters into her own hands and finds a way to help herself get over him, and in the middle of the night, no less. Incest.


**A/N: So I had this sudden urge to write a new Harry/Lily Evans Potter fanfiction. I do promise to continue my other stories, though. Finals are almost over, so I will have time to write!**

**Warning: Graphic Incest. If this subject matter offends you, I suggest you leave now.**

**Desire**

Harry sighed as he sat on the stairs in his pajamas, the faint light of the living room lighting up the hallway just enough for him to see the opposing wall. Harry was sitting there so late at night because of the soft sobs his mother was letting out, crying all by herself, just as she did every night.

The worst part of it was that Harry had no idea how to help her or console her. He didn't know how to stop his mother from crying over his father, who had left her for a younger woman. He didn't know what to do at all when a woman was crying. And yet here he was, sitting on the stairs listening to her cry, both of them heartbroken for different reasons.

She would cry into the wee hours of the morning until finally exhausting herself, generally falling asleep on the couch, holding a pillow close to her chest with dried tear streaks still marring her cheeks. It was depressing, really, especially since he didn't know how long this had been going on. His dad had left her about a year ago, so it might just have been something that was happening around the same day a year later.

He hoped that his worst fears weren't true, and that she hadn't been crying over him every night since he left her.

He really needed to help her, he decided, and though he didn't exactly know what he was doing, he stood up and headed out to the sitting room.

As he had suspected, his mother was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest as the news flickered on the television, the volume almost silent. Lily didn't seem to notice Harry's presence until he reached down and switched the television off. When he did, Lily immediately sat bolt upright, her eyes, which were puffy and red, wide.

"H-Harry..." she said almost fearfully, though managed to maintain eye contact.

Harry went over and sat next to her, trying to stall so he could figure out what to say. Finally..."You know mum, you really shouldn't cry over him like this."

Lily withdrew into herself a little. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively. "Who said I was crying?"

Harry eyed her red nose and eyes and the glistening tear tracks on her face, and couldn't help but suppress a snort. "C'mon, mum, I'm not a little kid anymore," he said.

Lily turned her nose up defiantly. "Well you'll always be my little boy," she said. Then she smiled at him sweetly. "You coming in here to try to cheer me up proves it."

A comfortable silence settled over them after that, though Harry could tell Lily was slipping further and further into her depression as time carried on. Finally, Lily quietly admittedly, "It's because I don't know how I lost him to her."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

Lily raised her eyes to meet his, emerald eyes matching up. "I understand that he doesn't love me anymore," she said. "I knew I was losing him for the last year and a half before he left me, and I didn't learn until after the fact that it was because he was falling for someone else. Yes, I love...loved him, and yes, she was younger, but I really don't see how she could take him from me."

Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He probably should have just stayed on the stairs. "Well, she must have had something that Da...James valued more than what you had."

Lily's look grew sour. "Probably just because I'm getting old and James wanted somebody who actually looked good."

Harry couldn't help but look at his mother in disbelief. "Mum, what the hell are you talking about? You're beautiful!"

Lily smiled sadly at him. "Thanks," she said, though Harry could tell she was just saying that out of courtesy.

She didn't believe him.

"You think I'm lying," he said, the guilty look she gave him confirming it. "Mum, do you remember when Ron and Draco and all the other guys came swimming over here in the summers?" he asked, and Lily's facial expression turned into one of confusion. "It's because they wanted to look at you in your bathing suit, those perverts."

Lily chuckled a tiny bit, the sound warming Harry's heart before she sadly said, "The last time they came over was about two years ago, between your fifth and sixth years. I'm old now."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't getting it. "Mum, I'm serious," he said. "You. Are. Hot."

Lily's cheeks turned slightly pink, and that's what made Harry come to the realization that his mother had a serious lack of self-confidence. She really thought she was ugly.

"Harry, stop it," she said, slightly uncomfortable. Not at the fact that her son said she was hot, no, she was more uncomfortable at the fact that he was blatantly lying to her face.

"How can I prove it to you, Mum?" Harry asked. "You need to see that I'm telling the truth."

Harry saw his mother's eyes flit down to his belt line before quickly meeting his own, and both of them turned the slightest bit red. She was right, though. That part of his body definitely didn't lie.

Harry put his hands on his mother's shoulders, and she looked at him warily for a moment before he said, "Alright, Mum, you're going to have to trust me on this one. I'm going to show...myself...to you. You've seen it a bunch anyway," he said nonchalantly.

Neither of them brought up the fact that the last time she had seen him completely naked was when he was about nine years old.

And oddly, Lily didn't raise any complaints. Her self-esteem was really that bad. Harry sighed and reached down, gently pulling his mother's robe open to find that she was (thankfully) wearing a bra and panties. Except they were the black, lacy kind.

Harry really hadn't been expecting that.

He wasn't a virgin by any means, but something about seeing his mother's firm, perky breasts, flat stomach, and creamy white thighs made him harden immediately. It was really uncomfortable, to be honest.

Lily remained completely still, eyes wide as Harry nervously gripped his pajamas and boxers and pulled them both down at once. His achingly hard cock jutted out from his body, and Harry sighed as the cool air eased the discomfort it had previously been feeling. Lily was looking at him in wonder and surprise, her face about a foot away from Harry's manhood.

"Harry," she breathed, her eyes transfixed on his erection. "You're so..."

Harry wouldn't deny it, a lot of negative possibilities ran through his mind.

Luckily, Lily saved it all by saying, "You're so big," almost in awe.

Harry sucked in a breath as Lily's hand slowly came up and wrapped around his shaft, applying light pressure as she seemed to completely forget the situation. Harry swallowed hard, then hissed out a breath as his mum pressed down on the bottom of his cock with her thumb and slowly dragged her hand to the tip, squeezing out just a bit of precum so it could glisten on the head of his cock.

"That's because of you, Mum," Harry said truthfully, unable to believe how surreal this situation was.

Lily jumped back as if the sound of his voice had sent an electric shock through her and she quickly averted her eyes, finally remembering her place.

Harry blushed and covered himself back up, then gave his mum a peck on the cheek. "Just something to remember, yeah?" he said in her ear. "You are a very beautiful and desirable woman."

Harry practically sprinted up the stairs to his room, his cheeks on fire from the mortification coursing through him. His mother had been touching his cock and he had never felt anything better in his entire life!

This was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

He had never had these types of thoughts about his mother before, but once he heard her go to bed, he took a few tissues and went on to have one of the most intense orgasms in his life.

This orgasm, of course, was born of a mental image of his mother touching him intimately again.

And he fell asleep ashamed of himself.

* * *

The next day passed incredibly slowly, the two cooped up inside during a rare August rain, watching movies while sitting as far as possible from his mother. He also spent the entire time trying to hide the fact that he had a raging erection that refused to obey his commands to calm down.

While she seemed to be happier as a result of their conversation the previous night, Harry couldn't help but notice the horribly awkward silence that carried throughout the entire day, all the way up until the two of them bade each other goodnight.

Harry was too tired to masturbate again and quickly fell asleep, falling into fitful, pleasurable, erotic dreams about his mother. And, in the middle of the night, the most realistic dream yet took place inside his head.

His mother was bobbing on him at somewhat of a quick pace, moaning and sucking as she blew him like there was no tomorrow. He threaded his hands through her hair and grunted as she took him deep in her throat, her plump lips around the base of his cock, her throat convulsing around his head and shaft.

She pulled off to cough a couple times, hand wrapped around his spit-soaked cock, then began sucking him with renewed vigor, Harry managing to hold her hair out of the way so he had a perfect view of her lowering her mouth on him. She was lightly teasing his balls with the nails on her left hand, and her eyes remained locked on his as she took him down her throat again and again.

Then his balls tightened and he grunted as his orgasm hit him. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot from his cock and into his mother's eager mouth, and she made sure to swallow every last drop he gave her, savoring it at all.

And that's when Harry realized that this wasn't a dream. There was no way the dream would continue now. Whenever he had a dream like this, it was over as soon as he came. What the fuck was happening?

"M-Mum?" Harry asked in surprise as she smiled at him seductively.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked huskily, her tone sending pleasurable shivers down Harry's spine.

And his mouth was dry. "I...um...I thought I was dreaming," he admitted quietly, hoping he was dreaming. At least, he thought he hoped this was a dream.

"So you dream about this?" Lily asked, lightly scraping a nail up the length of his now-hardening cock. "I never knew you were so naughty, Harry," she said, grinning at him.

Oh Merlin, my mother is in heat! Harry thought desperately to himself, trying to find a way out of this.

Then his eyes and brain registered exactly what was happening. His mother, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, just woke him up with an amazing blowjob. She was naked, firm tits and bald, eager pussy in view, and was getting ready to fuck his brains out.

Now why would he want to get out of this? His mother needed him to show her that she was desirable, and he sure as hell wasn't going to turn her down now.

He sat up and pinned her down on the bed, taking her by surprise. Her hair was splayed out around her and her neck and cheeks were flushed, her breasts heaving as she panted in anticipation. Harry leaned down and smashed his lips to hers, feasting on them as their tongues tangled, Harry's hand coming up to palm his mother's breast as her hands found their way into his hair.

He started kissing his way down her neck, finding a spot that made her moan a moan that had Harry rock hard instantly. "Enough with the foreplay, Harry," Lily panted. "I'm ready now."

Harry reached his hand down and felt that Lily was wetter than he had made any of his previous girlfriends, which surprised him. His mother had one hell of a sex drive.

He went back up to kissing her on the mouth, which she returned eagerly, and swiftly positioned his cock at her moist entrance. His breath hitched and her back arched as he quickly sheathed inch after delicious inch inside her, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt, Lily digging her nails into his shoulder blades at the pleasurable pain caused when he bumped her cervix.

Harry had to break the kiss for lack of air as he began pumping into his mother, the sound of their hips meeting echoing in the otherwise silent room. She moaned and gasped and whimpered as her son filled her repeatedly, threatening to tear her apart, pushing into her to the point that she could feel her sanity slipping away bit by bit to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, Harry," she panted into his ear, which was right next to her mouth. "Your cock...feels amazing. Fuck me!"

Harry grunted at the sensation of having his own mother talk to him so dirty, and knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. Her walls were so tight and were tightening around him with each thrust into her, clenching around him to provide the hottest, most pleasurable friction.

"Are you going to fill me up with your cum, Harry?" Lily asked seductively, making Harry falter as pleasure lanced through his body. "You going to pump that hot, sticky load right into my womb?"

Harry grit his teeth and slammed into his mother one more time, making her cry out as her own orgasm simultaneously crashed through her, sending agonizing pleasure straight to her core, rendering her speechless and immobile as she squeezed Harry's cock like a vise. Harry grunted and jerkily thrusted into Lily, his hips against hers as his hot, thick cum rocketed through his shaft and pumped straight into her womb, filling her with delicious heat as she thrust her hips up to meet him, her legs shaking.

She collapsed in a heap when her orgasm subsided, though her sex drive kicked up another notch. She hadn't been fucked in so long that she had forgotten how good it felt, especially with someone new. James had long since stopped trying to be inventive when it came to their sex life, and it was incredibly erotic to have somebody else fucking her, somebody else taking charge and fucking her in their own unique manner. This is what she had missed, what she desired, what she craved.

So, lust burning in her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her knees and pressed her lips to Harry's, moaning into his mouth as his hands found her hips, sending heat pooling in her stomach. She toppled them over so she was on top, her body moulded against her son's, his stiffness brushing her inner thigh and his hands searing her where they were pressed against her back.

Their tongues clashed and tangled, sending shivers down her spine and pleasure racing through her body. Lily blindly groped for her wand and flicked it a couple times, the scarves she had tied to Harry's bedposts before waking him up coming to life to wrap around his ankles and wrists. Harry fought for a second, then, realizing what was going on, broke the kiss to say, "I didn't know you were so naughty, Mum."

She grinned at him, tracing her finger down his chest to his stomach, where she lightly scraped her nails over his abdomen, sending fiery-hot tendrils of pleasure racing through his veins. She brought her mouth mere inches from Harry's, making him think she was going to kiss him, but she instead whispered, "Every woman has her fantasies. Mine just involve tying you up and being in complete control."

"And what are you going to do with all this control, may I ask?" he said, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him soft and slow, surprising him.

He kissed her back, feeling himself grow impossibly hard as the speed of her kissing increased until she was kissing him with her passion from earlier, subtly grinding her moist nether-regions against his pelvis. She broke the kiss to pant in his face for a moment, sweat and flush covering her neck and face, on which was a smirk.

Harry had a great view of her amazing body as she positioned herself above him, wrapping her slender fingers around his shaft to keep him steady. Harry stared at her heaving chest, eyeing her firm breasts, wishing he had paid some attention to them earlier, his mouth watering, the desire to have a rosy nipple, which were both standing to attention, in his mouth.

All thoughts and desires immediately left his mind, however, when his mother slid down him, not stopping until all of her weight was resting on him, his spongy crown brushing against the opening to her cervix. She planted her hands on his abs for stability as she began riding him, grinding on him as she gasped and whimpered every time Harry's cock brushed the right spot in her.

She raised herself up and impaled herself on him again, then started bouncing on him, her breasts mimicking the motion, hypnotizing Harry. Not only was her body so incredibly pleasing to the eyes, she was so tight, wet, and hot, that he had trouble retaining his sanity. The way she was wrapped around his cock provided the most pleasurable friction he believed to be possible, and, since the first time his father had left his mother, was glad for it.

He began meeting her halfway, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room along with their pants, grunts, and moans. Lily couldn't believe how long and thick her son was, surprised that she found a cock that fit in her more snugly than James'. He stretched her out just to the point that it wasn't quite painful, achieving maximum pleasure. His length, however, did cause her a tiny bit of pain when he bumped up against her cervix, but it was more a pleasurable pain than anything. Not only that, but the taboo of fucking her own son was making her hornier than she had ever been. She never knew it would feel so good.

She was watching Harry watch her breasts, glad that he was so infatuated by them. She had forgotten how good it felt to be so desired. She was giving him the best show she could, thrusting her tits out a bit to expose them to him as best she could, trying to keep the pleasure from completely overwhelming her. She could tell she was about to have her most intense orgasm yet, and didn't want it to sap her strength to the point that she couldn't continue riding Harry.

She dug her nails into his abdomen as she staved off her orgasm for as long as she could, impaling herself on him again and again, the pleasure building with every movement. She could tell that Harry was close, too, his eyes now glued on her crotch, watching his glistening cock disappear into her body again and again. He was doing his best to slam up into her despite being bound by his limbs, his eagerness infectious as Lily rode him with everything she had.

She didn't know how she had held off her orgasm so long, but could feel it about to trigger, and she grit her teeth as she did her best to drag it out as long as she could. Then Harry spoke. "God Mum, you're so fucking beautiful."

She lost her rhythm as his words made pleasure explode through her body, her orgasm slamming into with the force of a freight train. She impaled herself on him once more, glad when Harry slammed up into her simultaneously and began shooting hot streams of cum into her womb, the heat searing her insides. She drew blood as she scraped her nails down her son's stomach, pleasure jolting through her, making her body seize up, her nerves screaming from the overload of pleasure. She convulsed on top of Harry as the pleasure took control of her muscles, her entire body shaking as her inner walls spasmed around Harry's cock, milking more cum from him as she drenched his erection with her own hot, clear juices.

She grunted as she toppled forward onto her son, her face buried in his neck, moaning into it as pleasure shot through her body in little spurts, which mostly happened to coincide with the hot cum pumping into her body at infrequent intervals as Harry's orgasm died down.

"I can't believe..." Harry panted, "...you thought you were undesirable. You are...by far...the most insanely hot woman...I have ever had the pleasure...of laying my eyes on."

An aftershock tore through her at her son's words and she twitched on top of him, clenching around his now-soft cock. Lily felt Harry's arms wrap around her, meaning he had managed to make it out of his bonds. He rolled them over and planted his hands down on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her, though with less fervor this time. She kissed him back with a lack of energy, due to the fact that she had now had two of the most powerful orgasms in her life and didn't know if her body could handle a third. Harry, of course, had the libido of an eighteen-year-old, which was why she was unsurprised to find him beginning to get hard again against her thigh.

Harry kissed his way down to her throat and lightly nipped at it, making her clench the bedsheets as pleasure shot through her, making her moan. She could feel liquid fire begin to pool in her belly again, slightly surprised that Harry had such a profound effect on her body. He kissed his way down past her collarbone to her breasts, bringing a hand down to palm one as his mouth focused on the other. He focused on her nipple, making it a hard nub with his mouth alone, sucking it into his mouth and lightly teething it as he laved it with his tongue.

And Lily began preparing her body for another mind-blowing orgasm. She hadn't felt this young in over fifteen years.

Harry was amazed at how soft, yet firm, his mother's breasts felt, and was even more amazed that she had the energy to continue. He was only eighteen and he was already a little tired. The only thing that had kept him going was his overwhelming desire to do exactly what he was doing now: feast on her pert nipple. He dragged his tongue over it and Lily hissed, the roughness on her sensitive nipple sending fire racing through her veins.

Harry focused on her breasts for the entire time it took him to get hard again, which was surprisingly not too long considering how many times he had come already. He kissed his way down to her stomach, which quivered slightly under the feeling of his lips, and her hips bucked just a bit when his mouth reached her mons. Lily, realizing what her son was about to do, spread her legs apart, her eyes fixed on his head. It was quite a sight to her to see a face buried between her legs - James had never done this, claiming that his cock alone could bring her to orgasm (which was definitely not true). Harry did have that wonderful ability, yet still had the tact to do this for her, which brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

She gasped as Harry used his thumbs to spread her lips, and she blushed as she felt a mixture of their cum dribble from her opening. She grabbed her wand again and flicked it, making the liquid disappear and preventing any further incidents. She couldn't really help it, since he had filled her with so much cum, and was glad they had magic.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed again, mentally cursing at herself when she realized that he had managed make her flustered with pleasure with a single look. She cried out loud as he dragged the length of his tongue up her clit, nearly screaming due to the amount of pleasure that slammed into her. It wasn't legal for something to feel that good.

Harry took that as a good sign and treated her clit much like he treated her nipple, just without the teeth, lashing it and teasing it with his tongue. She was unable to stop the moans that found their way out of her throat just as she was unable to stop squirming, the pleasure almost unbearable. Harry had wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her from bucking up into his face, which would have undoubtedly happened numerous times by now. She fisted the sheets and gasped when she felt her son's finger prod her anus, the single touch almost enough to send her over the edge.

Why was she so damn sensitive? She thought she had pretty good control over that kind of stuff up until tonight. It was like her first time all over again, every hot touch intense and nearly unbearable.

"Wh-what...?" Lily couldn't help but ask, her eyes finishing the question for him. "That's...dirty..." she panted. James had only gone near that hole once, and she had vowed to never let anyone near it again after that.

"Relax, Mum," Harry said, grinning at her roguishly. "Just lay back and let me do my thing."

She searched his eyes for confirmation that he wouldn't hurt her, then nodded and let her head fall back onto her pillow. Harry had proven himself to be the opposite of James in almost every aspect tonight, and found herself getting wet in anticipation of this fact remaining true even in this regard.

She was glad from the short respite from her little bundle of nerves being assaulted, as her quickly-approaching orgasm had subsided a bit. That spiked back up when Harry latched his lips on her clit again, though, making her tighten, her stomach trembling as she took in a shaky breath. Harry shoved a finger into her pussy this time, making her buck her hips as she cried out, and he stopped for a moment as she collected herself, too fucking horny to be embarrassed by it. He pulled his finger out and pushed it against her anus again, making her grunt, her breath leaving her in a whoosh.

"You have to relax, Mum," Harry mumbled against her pussy, sending delicious vibrations through her clit. He pushed a little harder against her puckered entrance. "Relax," he breathed, and Lily took a deep breath, released her death grip on the sheets, and...well, relaxed.

Then Harry's finger slid into her and she tightened again, surprised she didn't rip the sheets as she pulled on them, her nails digging into her own palms.

"Good girl," Harry said, rewarding her with a smile. She smiled back at him, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

Yes, it really felt that good.

Harry began slowly moving his finger in her as he assaulted her clit again. First he wiggled it in her a bit, making her squirm and making her hips buck, Harry not caring anymore. Then he began slowly pulling it out until it was almost completely out, then he would push it all the back into her, driving her breath out of her. How could one finger feel so damn good?

He began slowly pistoning it in and out of her, making her sigh as she grew used to the rhythm, slowly rocking her hips in tandem with it, reaching a hand down to push Harry's face even harder against her soaking-wet snatch. She was grinding against his face as he ate her out, shoving his tongue into her, making her grunt as his nose bumped and rubbed her clit. She was panting, her orgasm quickly building in her stomach, pleasure making her writhe and squirm.

Her eyes widened as another finger made to join Harry's first, and held her breath as she tried to relax. She didn't see how it was possible for it to fit, though. Harry managed to find a way regardless, drawing a long, lust-filled moan from her as he pushed it into her. He pressed his fingers against the walls in her and her hips bucked once more, her clit grinding up and down his nose as she did so, a strangled cry leaving her lips as her orgasm ripped through her, sending white-hot pleasure tearing through her. She was fisting Harry's hair with both hands now as her anus clamped down on Harry's fingers, threatening to crush them, her pussy trying to find something to grip and milk, managing making do with Harry's tongue. She moaned again as she came, covering the lower part of Harry's face in her glistening juices, bathing his tongue in it as she did her best to refrain from letting Harry's warm fingers slip out of her.

Finally her orgasm subsided and she laid back against the bed, her arms splayed out as she panted. Harry kissed his way back up her body, making her moan as he attacked her breasts again.

"I can't do it again, Harry," she complained, hair plastered to her flushed, sweaty face. "I'm too sensitive."

He looked pointedly down at his rock-hard erection, which was oozing pre-cum, and she sighed. "I'm old," she said. "Believe me, I want to."

Harry grinned and kissed her, then brought his mouth to her ear. "Well how about I get a turn to use your body how I want?" he breathed into it, then lightly nibbled it.

How was she supposed to say no when he did that?

"And what exactly do you want?" she asked, heat coursing through her body as Harry cupped her breasts.

"I want these," he said simply, flicking his thumb over her nipple, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning.

He sat up on his heels just above his stomach, and she looked down to find him position his cock between her breasts. As long as he stayed away from her more-sensitive parts, she didn't really care. He nestled himself in there and brought his hands to the sides of her breasts, pushing them against his cock, hissing out as a breath as their warmth wrapped around him. She was surprised she was able to completely sheath his thick shaft with her breasts, considering she wasn't huge or anything.

Harry definitely didn't care, as was evidenced by him beginning to rock back and forth, sighing at how soft his mother's breasts were. He began really pumping into them as Lily laid her hands over Harry's, squeezing them as he fucked her tits, grunting and gasping at the pleasure.

"God, Mum, your tits are so amazing," he panted, identical emerald eyes meeting. "You are so amazing."

She smiled sweetly back at him as she teasingly said, "Any man would say that to a woman he was titty-fucking. Speaking of which, where exactly are you going to be coming?" she wondered.

He blushed a bit as he continued to use her breasts as he wished. "Face?" he said hesitantly, more asking for her permission than anything.

James had never done anything like this with her before, so she found herself saying, "Fine by me." After all, why would she knock it before she tried it? "Dirty boy," she added.

"You know it," he said as he continued to thrust into her chest, the urge hitting Lily to get another taste of her son's cock.

So she did just that, licking his soft crown as he continued thrusting, skin hitting skin each time he pumped into her. Harry moaned, and Lily couldn't help but grin up at him. "I bet you're so close just from imagining covering your mother's face in your hot, sticky cum," she said, helping him along. "For all I know, you've been masturbating to this very scene for years, stealing glances at my chest whenever you thought you could get away with it."

He laughed shakily, Lily glad to see that he was using all of his willpower to stave off his orgasm. She could still talk dirty reasonably well.

"No," he said. "But I would have started doing so much earlier if I knew your tits felt so good."

That statement was completely true. They were so soft, yet squeezed around him perfectly, providing delicious friction as he pistoned his cock between them.

"And I'm about to come," he said between clenched teeth.

Lily grinned triumphantly as Harry scooted forward, about to reach down and wrap his hand around himself. Lily took care of that instead, her small hand pumping him, Harry thrusting into it. A hot spurt of cum shot from his cock and Lily squeezed her eyes shut as it hit her cheek, and she felt each thick rope pass through his shaft before the warm, sticky liquid hit her face, which was nearly completely coated by the time he was done.

Lily swallowed the little bit that had made it into her mouth, savoring his delicious taste. She didn't know cum could taste so good up until now, either. Harry sighed as Lily leaned forward and wrapped her plump lips around his cock, taking him deep into her throat before slowly pulling back off of him, swallowing the last string of cum he shot.

He collapsed beside her as she grabbed her wand again and cleaned her face off, then rolled over and entangled herself with her son, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. He wandlessly brought the comforter over them as the heat from their passionate lovemaking died down a bit, sighing in contentment as she snuggled closer to him, her breath tickling his neck.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked, tiredness making his muscles ache. "About being incredibly sexy and desirable?" he clarified.

"I...I don't know," Lily said vulnerably, and Harry looked down at her in confusion to find her grinning at him teasingly. "I think I may need to be reminded...frequently."

"Oh?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow and giving her lips a light kiss. "I'll make sure to remind you as frequently as I can, then."

Lily had no doubt in her mind that James would never cross it again, as long as she had Harry by her side.

**A/N: I know I keep promising second chapters and not delivering, but I'm going to promise again. I'll also say that I will eventually make good on all these promises. I just take care of fulfilling all of them very, very slowly.**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see you with my next one! ^_^**


End file.
